If Only I was
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Andai aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, maka tangan ini tidak akan pernah berdarah oleh darah orang yang lain. / mafia!Marco, policewoman!Maria. AU, RnR?


**a/n**: hai. ada yang ingat saya? ._. mungkin ga ada ya, saya udah nyaris gapernah publish fic lagi di Eyeshield, dan lagi saya udah gonta-ganti penname entah berapa kali. ._. yaudah, gapenting siapa saya tapi inilah fic terbaru saya. :3 mengambil tema mafia. kenapa? KHR dan Dino-nya yang ganteng meracuni otak saya. :'D

**Eyeshield 21** © _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuka Murata_ • **Warning**s: modified-AU, mafia!Marco, policewoman!Maruko, **alur mundur untuk chapter ini**, OOC, bad romance • **Genres**: Romance, Crime • Reiji Maruko – Maruko Himuro • **If Only I was** (_not in love with you_) © **yuka**eri

:: **not in love with you** ::  
><strong>prologue<strong> – _and those flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Lulus dari akademi kepolisian, Maruko Himuro segera menerima jabatan di salah satu instansi kepolisian di Hakushuu, tempatnya bertugas hingga dia dipindahkerjakan. Menjadi polisi memang bukan profesi normal bagi seorang wanita seperti dirinya. Tapi ini jalan hidupnya, pilihan masa depannya, sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan sejak dia mengerti apa pentingnya masa depan bagi hidup seluruh manusia. Maruko mengenakan seragam polisinya dengan rapi dan berkaca, membuat catatan mental pada diri sendiri untuk memotong pendek rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang.<p>

Maruko mengencangkan tali sepatu _boots_ kepolisiannya dan berjalan keluar.

Dua jam kemudian, Maruko sudah disibukkan dengan kesibukannya sebagai seorang polisi baru di kantornya (tidak, tidak, Maruko bukan polisi yang terjun di lapangan. Temannya Gaou yang mendapat tugas itu, keputusan yang patut dipertanyakan). Mengecek berbagai dokumen, menyelidiki beberapa kasus remeh, menginterogasi beberapa orang yang melanggar peraturan – dan sedikit menjadi pesuruh bagi para senior. Maruko tidak keberatan. Membuat kopi dan membeli beberapa bungkus snack adalah pekerjaan mudah baginya. Semasa SMA, dia adalah manajer bagi sebuah tim futbol. Melakukan hal-hal seperti itu adalah kesehariannya.

Maruko baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin kantor. Seorang senior galak memintanya membelikan snack dengan uang Maruko sendiri. Maruko mengerti senioritas dan dia tidak mencoba menolak. Hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Sekilas memori nostalgia tentang dirinya dan tim futbol semasa SMA melintas di otaknya. Masa-masa yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

Kantin terletak setelah ruang kerja dan ruang depan kantor. Untuk mencapainya tentu saja harus mencapai ruang depan- yang selalu ramai. Entah itu oleh polisi-polisi itu sendiri atau para "penghuni sel" baru yang digelandang masuk.

Saat ini, ketika Maruko melintas, dia melihat segerombolan polisi elit menggelandang masuk seseorang dengan jas hitam rapi. Calon "penghuni sel" itu sekilas terlihat seperti pejabat, minus perut buncit dan mata berkantungnya. Andai wajahnya tidak babak belur dan tubuhnya tidak berdarah-darah, sosok itu pasti terlihat sempurna. Maruko memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Lagipula, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan manusia-manusia berjas hitam dan berdarah-darah setelah malam itu.

* * *

><p>Maruko Himuro adalah gadis yang cemerlang. Semua tentang dirinya dirasa sempurna: penampilan, kecerdasan, kepribadian, bakat, dan lain sebagainya. Anggapan bahwa orang pintar selalu orang berkawat gigi dan berkacamata besar dan memasukkan sweater ke dalam celana musnah ketika melihat Maruko: seorang yang pintar sekaligus cantik. Bulu matanya lentik, ekspresinya dingin, langkahnya anggun- sempurna. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Maruko secara keseluruhan.<p>

Bakatnya? Mengurus rumah tangga- tentu, ini adalah bakat yang sejatinya ada dalam diri setiap wanita. Tapi bakar Maruko berbeda: dia dapat mengurus keperluan puluhan orang dalam klub futbol dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Memasak? _Check._ Menyediakan minuman oksigen? _Check._ Mencatat kemajuan para pemain? _Check_. Menghitung keluar-masuknya dana untuk klub? _Check_. Meneliti data dari pemain lawan? _Check_. Maruko hampir bisa melakukan semuanya.

Karena itulah, ketika Maruko – setelah lulus _college_ di Hakushuu – memilih akademi kepolisian sebagai sekolah lanjutannya, orang-orang yang dia kenal dengan dekat tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa kecuali menganga lebar. Bukan mustahil seorang yang sempurna dan seolah bisa melakukan apa saja seperti Maruko beradaptasi dengan dunia kepolisian yang keras dan disiplin… Hanya saja, bukankah pilihan itu agak… sayang?

Bukankah Maruko memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup untuk bekerja di instansi perminyakan, atau sekadar menjadi dosen di universitas ternama? Bukankah Maruko memiliki penampilan menarik untuk menjadi seorang model? Bukankah Maruko memiliki kepribadian baik untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang dicintai? Bukankah bakatnya bisa membuatkannya uang yang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang bekerja menjadi polisi?

Maruko tahu itu semua. Dia tahu dengan menjadi polisi, uang yang akan ia hasilkan untuk menyokong masa depannya tidak seberapa. Tapi paling tidak, dia pikir, jika kinerjaku bagus aku akan cepat naik pangkat dan semakin tinggi pangkat gajiku akan lebih banyak. Jika rencanaku berhasil, dalam sebulan aku bisa membeli satu apartemen di sini, meskipun bukan yang termewah.

Maka Maruko mengemas barang-barangnya. Bahkan hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu akademi dan tidak menjumpai ibunya selama dua tahun, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui mengapa Maruko memilih jalur kepolisian untuk masa depannya. Ibunya tidak tahu dan ayahnya tidak peduli. Hanya Maruko seorang dan Tuhan yang tahu:

_Dia sedang mengejar seseorang_.

* * *

><p>Malam gelap tanpa bintang; rembulan tertutup kabut dan bintang tak terlihat. Semesta seolah bisu. Gaung menyakitkan telinga mengisi udara, memekakkan telinga sementara pita suara tercekat. Tangan mengepal hingga jemari nyaris menusuk kulit. Air mata menggantung dan hidung mengernyit. Hati bertanya: perlakuan siapa ini?<p>

Jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah sunyi yang mencekamn dan bunyi besi menghantam lantai. Sepasang tangan darah terulur hendak membantunya tapi dia membantu. Takut. Dia sungguh takut. Dan demi Tuhan, dia benci bau darah. Terlebih jika darah itu berasal dari tangan seseorang yang ia janji tidak akan pernah dia kenal lagi sepanjang hidupnya. Seakan tidak ada apa-apa, bibir di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum. Prang, sebotol cola pecah berkeping di lantai penuh darah.

Maruko tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kubantu berdiri, Maria."

Tapi Maruko telah terlanjur pergi. Dia sudah terlanjur bertekad melupakan orang yang ia sayangi. Langkahnya bergema di koridor yang besar dan Maruko berharap cahaya di depan bukan sekadar fatamorgana.

**Prologue**: _and those flashbacks_ – end • 804 words (story only) • **finished**: 7: 53 PM, December 1 • **publish**: 4:48 PM, December 2 • _to be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>an:** sengaja saya bikin mengawang, dan omong-omong ini konsepnya pake alur mundur. baca aja dari bawah kalo bingung. :3 anyway, maaf kalo absurd dan OOC. apa Maruko-nya mary sue? terima kasih sudah membaca dan jika berkenan, saya mengemis sedikit review. :3

-**yukaeri**


End file.
